Devil May Cry 4: Hybrid Theory
by Also Sprach Mina
Summary: Adopted daughter to Sanctus and member of the Holy Knights with Nero, Misa, begins to have strange nightmares, new powers, and new evil arising from within the confines of her home. Will be able to fend off the demon in her before it's too late? Some OOC.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A/N: Takes place at the near beginning of the game.

Legend: italics -- Misa's summary or someone thinking

In a music store known as the Hot Spot, Nero stood in front of the rock/heavy metal music section as he held a Linkin Park CD in his hand. His headphones were on his head, rock music blaring in his ears, white locks draping over the band. He nodded his head to the beat and placed the CD back on the rack then picked up a Killswitch Engage CD. Behind him in the doorway, a black haired girl with a red headband in her hair ran inside. She bent over as she breathed heavily then looked at the back of his dark blue overcoat and the sword strapped to his back with violet eyes. She wore a red jacket with a white tank top underneath, black jeans, and boots with a red line going up the sides. Her ears were a bit pointed and pierced. ''Nero!'' she yelled. ''We have to get to the opera house! The ceremony--!'' Nero continued to listen to his headphones, headbanging to the loud rock music. The black-haired girl looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

_Okay, you ass..._

She walked up behind the white-haired young man, an angered look on her soft features. He didn't seem to notice her as she took off his headphones slowly. He lifted his head some only to jump at the ear-piercing scream of the young woman. He held his ear, groaning and turned around to face the girl. ''What, Misa?! You crazy bitch, **WHAT**?!'' She sighed. ''The ceremony. Kyrie-chan's gonna be singing in it...and Credo's gonna have our asses.'' His blue eyes turned into a look of shock. ''OH...MY...GOD, why didn't you tell me sooner?!''_ I was looking for you, stupid._ The two teens ran out of the store and down the street.

_My name is Misa. I'm 18-years-old and a member of the Holy Knights with my somewhat ''onii-chan'' Nero. You know, the tall white-haired guy running next to me. Anyway, I've been growing up here in Fortuna, raised by the Order's head priest, Sanctus. I've been told I was left on the cathedral steps as a baby with a note attached to my blanket with my name written on it. Apparently, my mother figured I would be raised better by a holy man but, wasn't she so wrong? I look up to Nero, acting like him and following him around like a lost puppy. Though..._

Misa began to pick up speed as she passed by Nero who looked at her in awe. ''God, you're so slow, Nero onii-chan!'' He scoffed then glared at the back of her red jacket. ''At least I don't have 2 blinding headlights bouncin' around on my chest! And knock it off with the Japanese surnames!'' He yelled at her. She growled lowly, skidding to a stop and kicking at the white-haired young man. ''You asshole!'' He stopped as he leaned back, dodging her kicks. He gritted his teeth and grabbed her right ankle.

_He can be a __**real**__ bastard sometimes, much to my fiance and his sister's disgression..._

"...Let go of my ankle,'' Misa seethed at Nero.

''Then quit kicking at me, you brat.''

''You made fun of me! It's not my fault my...well, you know, are a little big!'' He let go of her ankle, shaking his head. ''Tch, whatever,'' he told her. The dark-haired girl grabbed the collar of his red vest, growling. ''Whatever, my ass! If you weren't deaf...!'' ''I ain't deaf!'' The two glared at each other until they see demons with green, blue, and brown skin walking towards them. ''Damn,'' Misa heard Nero say under his breath. ''As if we were already late as it is...'' She looked at him, her violet eyes narrowed. ''Are you implying it was my fault?'' He shook his head and put the headphones on his ears. He reached for his sword on his back, holding it in front of him. The dark-haired girl shook off her jacket, tying it around her waist and took out a black Microsoft Zune, putting the headphones in her ears. She put the MP3 player in her jacket pocket then pulled out a pair of black fingerless gloves. She held out her now gloved hand as a spear appeared in a flash of white light. It was white and gold, the blade shining in the light. She grabbed it and twirled it. The song began on the MP3 player as she and Nero ran into the crowd of demons.

_I've been...having strange dreams lately. Of things...I don't want to see..._

At the opera house/church, people began to gather and take their seats on the several pews surrounding the half-circular stage. Kyrie walked onto the stage, her hands together in a petite fashion and wearing a white and gold dress. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail. A black cloth drapped over her arms as she looked up at the crowd with a gold circlet around her head. She looked to where Misa told her where she and Nero would sit at but they weren't there. Her face turned into a look of sadness, the music starting. Only one thought came across her mind.

_Where are those two?_

**End of Prologue**

* * *

A/N: Longest prologue I've written. Whew. Hope you liked it! Also, I'll regard everyone to their names instead of keeping everyone in the dark...those who've played the game, that is. I'll add some details about 'em.

The song Misa listened to on her Zune: My Curse by Killswitch Engage


	2. Attack On The Opera House

**Chapter One: Attack On The Opera House**

A/N: Starts at the end of Kyrie's song and the start of Sanctus' speech. Even though I'm not done with REborn or Xenosaga, I hope you enjoy this.

Legend: _italics --_ someone thinking

As Kyrie finished her song, she looked out to the audience clapping; her brown eyes lighting up in surprise. She saw Misa waving at her energetically and Nero grinned back at her, his free arm propped and legs crossed. Both of them were sitting down. The brown-haired girl looked to a old man wearing a yellow and white ceremonial robes as he looked at her with a small smile on her face. She stepped off the stage. Misa looked at the man with a bit of worry. _Father..._ "2,000 years ago,'' he began, "the Dark Knight Sparda, turned against his demon bretheren and took up his sword for the sake of mankind. Though despite his brave efforts in our names, I fear some have forgotten the truth of that great sacrifice. If the events of that terrible time were to reoccur, the fusing of both the demonic and human realms, we, weak humans, would have no means by which to oppose our submission." The dark-haired girl looked around to see a man wearing a white miltary-esque uniform, a sword strapped to his side, looking at her. He had a face that said 'Why are you late?'. She smiled at him, rubbing the back of her head. Nero sighed as he fidgeted--obviously bored--and listened to the blaring rock music on his headphones. He glanced back to see Kyrie walking over. He blushed, turning his head to two gifts inbetween him and Misa.

''Blushing, Nero?'' The dark-haired girl mouthed at him. He narrowed his eyes at her. ''Getting enough milk?'' She slapped the back of his head as the brown-haired girl sighed, picking up the two gifts with a smile. She sat down between the two, Misa making room for her.

"Why were you two so late?'' Kyrie mouthed to Misa who had slumped against her arm. ''Ran into some trouble,'' she whispered to her. ''Sorry, Kyrie-chan.''

"And so I ask you to unite!" They heard Sanctus say. "And pray that even if such a dark time of chaos were to revisit us, our gracious Savior would shelter us from the storm. Let us pray!" The church members bowed their heads and placed their hands together in a praying motion. The dark-haired girl and Kyrie were about to do the same until Nero stood up with a sigh. "Nero...What's wrong?" The brown-haired woman asked him. He shook his head and told her, "I'm outta here." "But it's not over yet." Misa looked at him and stood up. "All this preaching's putting me to sleep." ''Nero, sit down or I'll bum rush you!'' She whispered to him. He ignored her and moved past Misa as Kyrie stood up to follow him.

''Ow...''

The brown-haired woman looked at the dark-haired girl who held her head as if she were in pain. ''Misa?'' ''My head..'' Nero looked back at the dark-haired girl then looked down at his bandaged arm to see it was glowing. What the...? Misa looked up at the stained glass roof along with Nero as a man in red broke through and landed in front of the priest. The priest stepped back as the man in red shot him point blank in the head. The man looked back to everyone, blood on his face. Misa shook her head and let out a loud scream as everyone in the church began to panic. ''Father _no!!_'' The guards immediately unsheathed their swords, rushing at the man. "Your Holiness!" The head guard yelled. The man dressed in a red coat made easy work of the guards, almost dancing with them and killing them in the process. Nero grabbed ahold of Kyrie's arm and pulled her along. She grabbed the dark-haired girl's arm, pulling her along and dropped the two gifts and watched them get stepped on. The head guard ran over to the fallen Sanctus, kneeling over him in shock and horror.

"No!" The man in red killed the last of the guards then looked over to the head guard, walking towards him. The two women saw as they screamed. "Credo!" They both yelled. "Kyrie! Misa!'' The two of them ran over to him. Kyrie felt Misa's arms go around her shoulders, hearing her say, ''Kyrie, watch out!'' They were both knocked over by a body flying into them. The brown-haired girl looked to the dark-haired girl who seemed like she was knocked out. ''Misa!'' She gasped, hearing the boots stop in front of the two. Kyrie stared up at the man in red in fear. He looked down at her then to the unconcious girl around her waist.

_That girl... _His thoughts were interrupted as he heard an angered yell behind him. He turned around to get a face full of black boots and flew back into a couple of pews. Nero landed on the ground, drawing a silver revolver from his jacket and began shooting at the man. The man drew two pistols--one black and one silver--shooting back. Kyrie shielded Misa as the two white-haired men insued their gunfight. He growled then put his gun away, drawing his sword and rushing at the man in red who in turned drew his sword from his back. Now they began to fight each other using their swords against one another. Soon, after an passing of bullets and sword clashes, they were on top of the statue of Sparda, facing each other with a gun in hand.

"Nero!" Kyrie cried out. Misa stirred and sat up, holding her head. ''Nero..?'' "Kyrie! Misa! Go with Credo and get outta here!" Credo ran over to the two women and helped them up. "I will return with help! You stall him until then!" The brown-haired man ordered. "I won't hold my breath." He moved his head to the side, shaking off the headphones as he and the man in red began to fight. Credo proceeded to escort Kyrie and Misa outside only to have the dark-haired girl pull away. ''Misa..?'' ''Sorry, Credo-sama, but I'm gonna help my stubborn stepsibling,'' she told the two as she ran back. ''Oi, Nero! Need help?'' She looked to Nero, jumping out of the way of the statue's sword as it fell and hit the floor with a thud. The younger man had held back the man in red then pushed him back. ''Misa!'' He looked back to the man who had placed the dull end of his sword on his shoulder. ''Yeah, sure, why not?'' The dark-haired girl noticed he and Nero looked alike...in a way, if he had facial hair and looked older. She held out her hand as the spear appeared again.

"You got a jacked-up notion of fair play pal, and it's beginning to piss me off."

_Yeah, and me coming here makes it fair? _Misa thought.

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

**Short, yes. Fun to write? But of course! ; Read and review.**


	3. Pursuit

**Chapter Two: Pursuit**

A/N: Starts at the near end of fight between Dante and Nero (and Misa).

Legend: _italics_ - someone thinking

Where we left off in Chapter 1: Nero begins his fight with a mysterious man wearing red and who killed His Holiness in cold blood. Misa, his friend, stays behind to help Nero.

* * *

''Misa, I want you to be on the defensive, just in case, alright?''

''Yeah, sure.''

Nero reloaded his revolver and pointed the gun at the man in red again only to see him gone. Misa looked back, tapping the white-haired young man. ''Uh, Nero?'' The man in red walked by behind them, arms folded across his chest. He glanced at the dark-haired girl who gripped the spear tightly in her gloved hand. Nero scoffed and put the gun back into his jacket. "I guess this doesn't quite cut it,'' he said grabbing his sword on his back. "What's the point of packin' a sword like that if you aren't even gonna use it?" The man looked over his sword to the hilt of his sword then mimicked the younger man's pose. He growled and charged at him, clashing swords with him. Misa watched the two fight as she continued to grip her spear tightly. She gasped when Nero stumbled back and blocked a stab with his bandaged arm.

''Nero!'' She yelled only to shield her eyes from a blue light. The dark-haired girl looked at the two to see Nero's arm, the other man's sword jammed into the cast. "You got a trick up your sleeve,'' the man said. He looked at his arm as he was pushed back. "I thought the cat had your tongue. If it's a trick you're looking for... then try this!" He lifted up the sword with his unbandaged hand with no effort at all. "Looks like you too are a--" The man moved out of the way as the large, stone sword flew past him and slammed into the wall. Unbandaged, Nero's arm looked like a demon's arm covered in stone; a crack stopping at the sleeve and glowed in a blue fluorescent light. _Nero...your arm..._

"Hate to interrupt, but I wanna wrap this show up before the cavalry arrives!'' He said gripping his fist tightly. The older man chuckled as he stepped forward. "So, you're looking to play, huh? Alright, I guess I got some time to kill..." "Tough guy, huh? Well... I think I'll have to take you down a couple notches." "Whatever you say, kid." The two rushed at each other and began to fight again. Nero grabbed the older man's sword when he tried to swing the blade down at him. Both of them fell to the floor as Misa stepped back. She watched the younger man punch his lookalike several times in the face. She glanced over to the man's outstretched arm, seeing it change from a human arm to a black arm with claws. Nero let out a yell and threw the older man into the statue of Sparda, impaling him through the chest with his own sword. He coughed up blood then lowered his head. The younger man let out a sigh as he looked to Misa.

''...Misa..''

''...'' The dark-haired girl looked to his arm as he quickly hid it behind his back. ''I..'' She looked behind him at the man impaled on the statue and gasped. "Getting better..." Nero turned around in shock as the man lifted himself up. "I would even go as far as to say that I underestimated your..." He lifted himself up off the statue while sliding around the blade of his sword, landing on the floor with a pained grunt. "..abilities." "You aren't human, are you?" Nero asked him. The man grabbed the blade with his hands, pulling the sword out of his chest. "We're the same... you, her and..." With a last pull, the sword came out and blood spilling onto the floor. "I... and them..." He nodded his head to the dead guards on the floor, bright yellow eyes and malnorished faces. Misa held her hand over her face. _Demons...?_

"Though I suspect you carry something different from the others,'' the man told Nero.

"What are you talking about?"

"You will come to learn the meaning soon enough. But... business beckons." The older man jumped onto the statue and jumped to where the hole was in the ceiling. Nero looked up at him along with Misa. "Hey!" He yelled. ''Get your ass back here, pal!'' He gave the two teens a salute with two fingers. "Adios, kids." The younger man shot at the hole only to see the man gone. Then the guards began rushing inside as Nero hid his arm again. Misa grabbed the spear with both hands, the blade going into the staff and becoming a white and gold cylinder.

* * *

The guards examined the mess left behind from Nero's fight with the man. Misa sat on the stage, holding her head. She looked up to see Kyrie dragging in a huge black case. Nero looked over to her and stopped her, touching her shoulder. "You brought this here for me?" He asked her. She looked up at him with a small smile. "Credo requested. She yearns for your touch,'' she told him. "Thanks. This blade's the best battle companion a swords man could wish for." He knelt down as he opened the black case and began to assemble the sword. The dark-haired girl stood up, dusting off her jacket which she was sitting on. She sighed as she looked up at Credo. ''Are you alright, Misana?'' She waved her gloved hands in front of her. ''_Shh!_ Don't call me by that name or Nero'll never let me live it down!'' She told him. The brown-haired man shook his head as he moved over to the stage. Kyrie walked over to the spot where she, Misa, and Nero were sitting and found the two trodden-on gift boxes. She opened the rectangular box first, smiling at the gold necklace inside with a delighted smile. She put the necklace around her neck and opened the square box to see a red ring as she smiled again.

_Nero...Misa..._

"Fortuna Castle, huh?" Nero asked Credo picking up the hilt of the assembled sword and revved it up like a motorcycle. "That's what the witnesses said." "Guy just came from Hell, he's gotta hit up a couple tourist sites." The younger man stood up and looked at the now angered Credo. "You jest so lightly in a time of crisis?" The brown-haired man asked him angrily. "You must capture him. Misana. Go with Nero." She straightened up and looked at him, nodding. ''Oh, no,'' Nero said. ''You are **not** sending your bride-to-be with me. She'll get hurt. Trust me, I'll get it done." Misa walked over to him and slapped the back of his white head with a resounding slap that echoed. ''I'm going with you to make sure you don't lose this guy...besides...'' Credo narrowed his eyes as the girl gripped her fists tightly. ''He killed my father.'' Kyrie walked over to him. "The both of you, please be careful. You still haven't recovered."

"There's no time and duty calls,'' he told her then noticed she was wearing the necklace he gave her. He grinned as he tried not to blush. "Can't pass on an emergency." Misa looked down at Kyrie's right hand and smiled when she saw the red ring around her middle finger. Credo took the dark-haired girl's hand into his gloved one, kissing it lightly. She blushed and looked down. "I must return to headquarters and report. I wait for your return, Misana. Nero." She nodded. He began to leave then stopped, feeling the church beginning to shake.

* * *

The four of them ran outside and heard a man's cries for help. "Someone help me!" The white-hooded man limped from behind the fountain only to be impaled by a demon's--a Marionette--blade, dragged back screaming in pain and flung over the fountain. He landed with a thud in front of Nero and Kyrie, the girl hiding back behind him. More frightened citizens start running and attacked by more demons. The younger man looked to Credo. "Is this him?'' He asked him to see the man shake his head slowly. "I... I'm not sure." He pushed Kyrie to her older brother. "Credo, take care of Kyrie. Me and Misa got this!" The dark-haired girl nodded and ran into the crowd of demons, fighting against them.

"We must evacuate the residents back to Headquarters. Report back as soon as you can, and be careful." At the last of his sentence, he looked to Misa who had stabbed through a demon's head, turning it into dust. "I got it already!" "Kyrie, run! Go with the others!" Credo told her as he pointed to the archway. She began to leave, seeing a crying boy near the archway as demons rushed towards him. ''Look out!'' She yelled. The brown-haired woman ran over to the boy, shielding him from the demons. Misa kicked a demon into the fountain and saw Kyrie and the boy about to be sliced.

''Shit..!''

She moved her hand as black light formed around her hand. A barrier came over them, the demons being burned by the black flames. ''Kryie!'' Nero yelled and looked back at her. "Go! Get outta here!" ''Nero!'' She nodded and soon left, looking back at the flames that soon vanished. The demons began to walk towards the archway only to hear the loud BANG! of a gun and crushed by the rubble. Misa stood near the fountain, holding a black shotgun as the barrel smoked (where she got the gun is beyond anyone's thoughts). She looked to Nero and shouldered the gun. He looked back at the demons, gripping his demonic fist tightly. "Not so fast..." He fought against the demons, using both the sword known as the Red Queen and his demonic arm. Misa sat down, tucking her legs under herself. She pointed the gun at a demon who had jumped down in front of her and shot it. She watched Nero stab the Red Queen into a demon, revving the hilt and rode the demon around the circular center of the square, killing other demons in his wake. She whistled at the way he finished off the last demon as he landed in front of her. Nero gripped his demonic fist tightly, a small grin coming onto his face.

"This baby sure can pack a punch."

**End of Chapter Two****

* * *

****Interesting stuff, huh? I had a hard time remembering the fight Nero had with the Marionettes...if you're wondering about some things, you can PM or email me your questions and I'll get back to you.**


	4. Clairvoyance

**Chapter Three: Clairvoyance**

A/N: Starts at the middle of Mission Two.

Legend: _italics -_ someone thinking or a demon speaking

Where we left off in Chapter 2: Nero and Misa finished their fight against the Scarecrows.

* * *

''So...that arm of yours...''

Nero looked at Misa as she was reloading her black shotgun, her back turned to him. ''...What about it?'' She closed the gun and put it in the holster on her back then took off the headband. Her hair seemed to grow longer, her ears a bit more elongated. ''I noticed you began wearing those gaudy bandages about 2 months ago,'' she told him. ''You said you'd messed up your arm while you were out at night.'' He scratched the side of his face with his human hand, looking down. ''Yeah, well, I didn't want you and Kyrie worrying about me.'' She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. ''Typical Nero.'' The two teens left the cathedral square, looking around for more demons. She looked at his back with Red Queen behind him as she put the red headband back on her head.

''Devil Bringer.''

''What?'' He stopped, looking back at her. ''That's what you should call it. Your new arm, I mean.'' Nero looked at his demonic arm which consisted of red stone and neon blue light. ''Devil Bringer, huh?'' He said. He gripped the fist tightly. ''...I like it.'' The dark-haired girl smiled as green glowing light caught her eye.

''Huh?'' He looked back at her when she knelt down and picked it up. It was a green star with the face of a man in agony. ''What is that?'' He asked her. ''Don't know, but I think it'll help us later.'' She put the star in her pocket and the two moved on to the next area.

* * *

Later in a dimly lit area, the two teens found a machine that was cutting off to their next destination. Misa sighed as she looked back to the setting sun. It always looked like Fortuna was otherworldly when the sun would set after the end of the day. ''Great, what now?'' she heard Nero said in an annoyed voice. ''Why don't you press that button next to the door, stupid?'' He lifted his demonic hand, his middle finger sticking up at her. The dark-haired girl growled and folded her arms. ''I'll break it off,'' she told him.

He pressed the button once. No response. He pressed the button twice. Still nothing. He began to growl in the back of his throat as he pressed the button a third time. The white-haired man took out his revolver, Blue Rose, and aimed it at the button. "Dammit!" He shot the button twice as the light turned from red to green. ''What a way to open doors, Big Brother Nero,'' Misa said putting her hands behind her head. ''Knock it off with the 'big brother' crap, damnit!'' She looked at him with a lazy look. ''At least I read books, not magazines.''

* * *

Soon afterwards, the two walked into an abandoned village. Even though it was somewhat dark, Misa could tell it was similar to an old western town. ''Where is everyone?'' Nero asked aloud. The dark-haired girl held the side of her head and looked around. ''I don't sense anyone. And my guess is it's been abandoned for a while,'' she said. The white-haired man looked back at her. ''That your 'clairvoyance' thing talkin'?'' ''No, it's just me..'' She stopped walking once her eyes laid on the large rectangular-shape in the center of the village.

"Let me guess, more demons?" Nero looked at the shape and felt the ground shake. Misa stepped back as the shape shook violently. She fell back from the red light that emerged from the shape to see it took the form of a fiery creature. It had the torso of a human body, the legs and main body of a horse, the head of a beast with horns, a flaming sword in its hand. It was completely stone as fire came from cracks in its body. It had set fire to the buildings. "_Ahhh, the human world. It's been a while_,'' the beast said as it began to walk along the village street. Nero took Red Queen from his back holster, shouldering it and walked towards the fire beast. ''N-nero, wait a sec..!'' Misa whispered. She watched the beast and the white-haired man walked past each other. The white-haired man stopped walking, raising the red blade over his head. He swung the sword with one quick twist of his wrist as the wind doused the flames on the buildings. The fire beast stopped walking and turned his head, looking at Nero over his shoulder. "_How curious..._"

He had shouldered Red Queen again and turned to the beast. "Fire's bad for the complexion. I burn easily, never tan,'' he said as Misa grinned. "_When I came to this world 2,000 years ago, there was no such human as the likes of you_,'' the beast said gripping its flaming sword in its hand. The white-haired man grinned his best cocky smile. "Wanna make it another 2,000?"

"Silence!" The beast turned around and thrusted his sword towards Nero, but he countered it by thrusting Red Queen in return at the tip. The blade began to turn red then to a bright yellow as he forced the demon back. The beast stumbled back, growling lowly. "_Futile pest, you will suffer the wrath of Berial! I, the conqueror of the Fire Hell!_"

**End of Chapter Three****

* * *

****Interesting stuff, huh? I've never played **_**Devil May Cry 4**_** before (I'm planning on getting it soon) but I've seen the cutscenes and I got the gamescript on my side. Wouldn't that be considered cheating though? 0.o Read and review!**


	5. Magic User

**Chapter Four: Magic User**

A/N: Starts at the battle against Berial and the start of Mission Three

Legend: _italics --_ someone thinking, a demon speaking

Where we left off in Chapter 3: Nero and Misa vs. Berial the Conqueror of the Fire Hell

* * *

The beast now known to Nero and Misa as Berial slammed his sword down in an effort to kill the white-haired man in one strike only to see the human beside it. ''Damn, you can't see because of the flames, ugly?'' The fire beast growled then turned his head to look back at Misa who had stepped back when she was seen. ''If I can't attack you directly,'' he said in a low voice, ''Then I shall attack that girl!'' Nero's eyes widened when Berial turned and rushed at Misa. ''Misa, move out of the way!!'' The girl held up her hands, lowering her head. ''Oh mother earth, lend me your power and create a wall to protect myself against this Hell beast!'' _**The Earth will become your shield**_, a female voice said in the girl's mind as the earth shook and a semi circular wall shot up from the ground. Berial slammed his sword against the wall, the flames licking at the steel-like wall. ''_That spell...you're a--_'' ''Hey, back the fuck off of Misa!'' Nero reached out with his Devil Bringer arm and grabbed his fiery tail. The white-haired man let out a roar as he threw Berial against the wall, tremors shaking the ground. Misa jumped up onto the wall and looked at the spot where the fire beast's sword once was. A scorch mark was there along with a melting slash.

_If I didn't bring that wall up fast enough..._ She winced at the thought then stood upright. She held up a hand in front of her and held up her other hand above her head. Blue flames appeared on her hands, boots and calves. ''Heavenly flame, grant my wish, become like water and ice and douse this hell beast's flame!'' She brought her arm down and waved it in front of her. _**Heaven's Flames will become like water and ice**_, another female's voice said in Misa's mind. The blue flames immediately grew about the size of Berial, taking the form of a woman with long, wavy hair. Nero looked to the dark-haired girl and saw her eyes were white and the irises gone. Her hair was billowing from the heat of the flames. The flaming woman flew the fire beast.

''_HA, YOU STUPID HUMAN GIRL! I WILL ABSORB THAT SPELL OF YOURS!!_'' Berial yelled as he stood up. The spell's green eyes narrowed, the flames slamming into the beast. He laughed only to feel the blue flames immediately freeze and doused the flames. ''_W-wha?!_'' ''I don't think you heard me, stupid ass,'' Misa said jumping off the wall. She folded her arms as she walked over to Nero. ''I said '**become like water and ice**'. Maybe you missed that?'' She looked to the white-haired man who looked at her in disbelief. ''I suggest you finish him off so we can go.'' He shook his head, nodding. He ran at Berial whose flames were coming back to life as he jumped up and unleashed a barrage of slashes on the beast. He landed on the ground, the beast roaring in pain and backing up, falling to one knee.

"_Your arm...and those spells...You are not human!_" Nero shook his head, putting Red Queen in the holster his back. "Don't ask. She reads a lot of those spellbooks at home and she watches that show _Charmed_," he said looking at his demonic arm. "Damn thing drives me crazy though." Berial growled and stood back up slowly.

"_You are just like he was..._" He said to Nero. "And 'he' would be...?" The fire beast stepped back. "_I must restore my powers..._" He turned bright yellow, enveloping himself in flames. "Hey!" The flames immediately rushed back into the shape, leaving a scorch mark-like scar. ''Damned coward ran...ugh.'' Misa fell back as the earth wall cracked and fell. ''Misa!'' Nero ran back over to her, kneeling down beside her. ''Sorry,'' she mumbled. ''Shouldn't have used two spells after one another.'' The white-haired man sighed. ''At least you're okay. Credo would have my ass if you...'' The dark-haired girl waved her hand in front of her. ''If he did anything to my big brother, I'd come back to the grave and haunt him." Nero chuckled and helped her back up. ''Come on, we gotta get going.''

* * *

Nero let Misa walk ahead of him as they headed to the next area through a tunnel, a silence coming between them. ''How long have you been training yourself, Misa?'' He suddenly asked aloud. She looked back at him, untying the red jacket around her waist. ''About 2 months,'' she told him. ''Possibly around the same time you got that Devil Bringer arm.'' He looked to his demonic arm. Misa pulled on the jacket and zipped up the front, a black cross forming around the zipper. ''And when did you learn about your spells, huh? Knowing you..'' ''I studied, Nero. That's why I'm so smart.'' The white-haired man narrowed his eyes at the grinning girl. ''Yeah, yeah...''

As they reached the exit of the tunnel, a cold blast of air hit Nero and Misa's faces. ''Now I see why you put on your jacket,'' he said. ''I felt a draft.'' Misa ran outside into the cold and icy atmosphere, holding up her hands. _After fighting that Hell beast, I need to cool off!_ She thought. Nero sighed and walked past the girl as she fell into the snow, making a snow angel. He looked at the bridge which was broken and the large building beyond it. He turned back to the girl. ''Misa, didn't you forget about our mission?'' She looked up at him, rolling over. She sat up on her knees and she shook the remnants of snow from her dark hair. ''Yeah, I know...'' They walked toward the bridge until she had grabbed Nero's human arm. ''What?'' He looked back at her to see she was holding her head. ''...Something's wrong..''

''A demon?''

She looked up with glowing purple eyes as the ground began to shake. Misa looked down at the ground to see a shadow coming down on them. ''Misa!'' Nero shoved the girl away and jumped back, a ice tower falling between them as it broke the bridge. The dark-haired girl stood up, holding her head. Some pieces of the broken bridge fell in front of her. ''Nero, are you okay?'' She stood up and climbed (while slipping) over the ice tower. He was already standing as he nodded, dusting the snow off his jacket. ''Yeah...what about you?'' ''I'll be fine...still in shock, I guess...and we have company too.'' Nero looked at her whose gaze was focused behind him. He turned to see two ice demons walking towards them.

''Damn,'' he muttered grabbing Red Queen. ''Misa, you're on--'' ''Don't put me on the damned defensive! I can fight too!!'' She slipped and fell onto the ground as the white-haired man shook his head. With a battle cry, he ran towards the demons, swinging the sword sideways. The swing connected with one of the ice demons' chest, breaking through and destroying the demon like an icy bomb. The other ice demon jumped up over Nero's head and rushed at Misa.

''Misa!!''

She jumped over to the side, the demon's icy blade stabbing the ice tower. It screeched loudly and looked at the dark-haired girl. ''Sorry, buddy, but you gotta go back to Hell now,'' she told the demon. She made a throwing motion with her hands as the demon made a keening noise and blew up. Nero watched the display of magical power. He put the sword back in its holster on his back, walking over to her. ''Oh, what, now you're Piper?'' She glared at him.

''Shut up and get your ass moving.''

* * *

The two walked down the long way to the building both Nero and Misa knew as Fortuna Castle, fighting random demons that appeared. As they reached the castle, Misa stopped and looked up with Nero to see a woman being attacked by a demon in midair. The white-haired man took out and aimed the Blue Rose revolver only to have the dark-haired girl lower his arm. The woman flipped the demon, making it land on its neck. A loud SNAP was heard as more demons appeared and surrounded the woman. The two teens looked at her in both confusion and awe. Misa narrowed her eyes. _...From the Order? _

One demon made a slashing motion in front of the woman but she flipped up the demon she had just killed and hit the other demon. She gracefully backflipped through the rampaging demons, catching one with both feet and threw it to the ground. The woman pulled out a curved two-sided dagger from her boot and began to slash the demons moving towards her. She jumped kick one demon with both feet, kicking one behind her with her right foot. At least 5 or 6 demons jump at her as she did a large spin kick, her kicks connecting with all of them. Another demon tried to attack her while she wasn't looking. She bent backwards, avoiding the blow and slashed it with her dagger, finishing it off with a pose. One last demon jumped at her from behind only to be shot by Nero. The woman looked back to Misa and Nero with a small smile. She stood upright.

''I owe you thanks,'' she said with a hand on her hip. The woman had white hair which reached her chin, bright blue eyes, and dark skin. The white-haired man lowered his gun as she walked closer to them, her hips swaying back and forth; her chest sticking out. Misa folded her arms, looking at the woman. ''You're from the Order?'' He asked as he wiped under his nose with his finger. The dark-haired girl punched him lightly in his arm, seeing a light pink rise on his cheeks. ''I've never seen you before.''

''I'm new. Gloria.'' The woman winked at him and held out a white gloved hand. He looked away. She looked to Misa, smiling at her as she shook her hand. ''You're Misana, right? Then this must be Nero.'' Gloria asked. Her bright blue eyes glanced at his arm which he hid behind his back, avoiding any eye contact with her. ''I've heard rumors about you.'' Nero turned away from her, an annoyed look on his face.

''Hasn't everyone?'' he asked her in an annoyed tone. ''Quite a few, in fact, none too flattering,'' she replied. The dark-haired girl closed her eyes. Yeah, Nero wasn't well-liked because of his recklessness, but he was a good-hearted person. Kyrie and Misa knew that much. ''So, what's the deal? Where're they coming from?'' the white-haired man asked Gloria. She kneeled down, stretching her leg on the ground and putting the dagger back. He caught her then looked away, blushing brightly. _And I thought I could make the idiot blush like that_, the dark-haired girl grinned, hiding her smile behind her gloved hand.

''It's strange,'' the white-haired woman told him. She caught a glimpse of him blushing and smirked. ''No matter the number you kill, more will come.'' ''Then we'll leave that chore to you. We've got some personal slaying to take care of,'' he told her as he began to walk off. Misa followed after him. She looked back to Gloria and saluted to her. ''It was nice meeting you! Tell Credo I'm alright!'' Gloria nodded. ''Likewise. I'll join with the others and send your message to him. We'll take care of them.'' She slammed her heel into an zombified demon, killing it. ''May the Savior be with you on your journey,'' she said walking the opposite way.

''Hmph, Savior...''

* * *

The two walked through Fortuna Castle, finding a room with many books on the table. A sort of library, Misa thought as she looked around the room. It had a 19th century-gothic theme to it. She moved away from Nero and walked to the table. "Didn't figure this guy for a bookworm..." she heard him say. ''This would be like your room at home, Misa.'' He looked around only to see her with a book in hand and reading it. She held the book in one gloved hand, holding her chin as she read the paragraphs inside ''And now, you're lost to the world...'' He looked to the books then heard a sound behind him, turning around sharply with Blue Rose in hand to see a white and silver suit of armor, holding a lance. Misa was still reading the book. "That's one way to get yourself shot. So you after this guy too, or just here to catch some demons?" The suit of armor looked at Nero then to Misa as it walked towards them wordlessly.

"Silent type, huh? Well that's...annoying,'' Nero said turning away. He held a book in his hands, turning the page. The suit soon striked out with its lance as the white-haired man turned around to catch it between a book. "So much for friendly banter!" He said and pushed back the armor. "If you want a fight, then come on! Misa!'' She glanced up at him as the armor lunged at her, aiming for her back. She leaned to the side and grabbed the lance between her side and arm. ''Bastard,'' she muttered under her breath. ''I'm trying to read and yet you disturb me by attacking me?'' Misa looked back at the armor, a dark yet disturbing look on her face.

''I'll break...your entire body!'' With a squeeze of her arm, muscles tensing up and broke the lance. As she dropped the book, she turned and kicked the armor back. ''Nero!'' He took Red Queen from its holster, rushing at the suit of armor. He let out a roar of effort, slashing the armor's chest plate open. The armor's eyes glowed white as it fell to the floor as the helmet rolled to Nero's feet. He holstered the sword and picked up the helmet.

"Empty... A demon; it possessed the Order's armor... That's not a good sign." Misa rubbed the large red spot where she broke the lance. ''You okay, Misa?'' She looked at Nero and nodded. ''I'm stronger than I look,'' she said grinning at him. Misa looked back behind Nero to see a door open behind him. ''Well, shall we?'' ''But of course,'' he said walking through the door with her.

**End of Chapter 4

* * *

****Misa's a strong little lady, isn't she? **

**Man, I shouldn't stay up like this...I'm going back to school Monday... anyway, read and review.**


	6. Lustful Demon Frog

**Chapter Five: Lustful Demon Frog**

A/N: Starts at the beginning of Mission Four

Legend: _italics -_ someone thinking, a demon speaking

Where we left off in Chapter 4: Misa and Nero fought against the possessed armor.

--

''Oh great...more fucking snow.''

Nero and Misa stepped inside a large snowing courtyard as the white-haired man folded his arms. ''And something's here...'' The dark-haired girl looked around then heard the sound of a woman--no, two women--giggling and laughing. The laughter sounded lustful which began to annoy Misa. She looked at Nero's face as he began walking forward. She followed after him and saw two blue female fairies dancing in the air. They were dancing in exotic ways, their hands moving over their bodies and motioned Nero to come near. A similar gate that Berial came out of was behind them.

"This blizzard must be these demons," Nero said. Misa looked at him then slammed her knee in his back hard. He yelled, falling to his knees and holding his back. ''D-damnit, Misa! What the fuck?!'' She popped her knuckles, stepping towards the fairies. ''You can be on the defensive, Nero-kun. These ladies...'' She took off her headband as her hair becoming longer. ''They just need a woman's touch!'' She rushed at the fairies, taking out her spear, and slamming the end into one of the blue fairies' head. The fairy reeled back only to slap Misa across the face. Nero looked to the other fairy and took out Blue Rose, shooting it in its head then slashed the other fairy's stomach open. Blue goo spilled out as he looked to Misa. _God, she's scary when she's pissed_, he thought. The dark-haired girl grabbed the second fairy's arm, an angered look on her face.

''Look, you fucking bitch...why don't you quit fucking me around and DIE ALREADY!!'' She slammed her fist through the blue fairy's stomach. The fairy still had the same empty look on her face. The hell...? She took her hand out of her stomach then jumped back and landed beside Nero. He held the fairy he had just killed by its ankle as it was absorbed into his Devil Bringer arm.

''These things...aren't demons...''

''Oh, you just figured that out?''

Misa shook off the blue goo on her hand and wiped it against his jacket. ''Gah...damnit, Misa, stop!'' Nero moved away from her, wiping the goo off. ''Geez, if you weren't Credo's fiancee, I'd--'' ''Something big and large is standing right on front of us,'' she told him in a cold voice. He looked at her then looked at the fairies and the wires their heads were attached to. ''I see...lures...'' The snow began to disapate as the area became clearer. Now Nero and Misa saw what the fairies were attached to: a large and hideous toad with a large mouth and belly. "So this is what you really look like,'' the white-haired man said folding his arms. The dark-haired girl covered her nose with her clean hand. ''And you fucking smell, man..." "_You're both stronger than you look, with smart-ass mouths to match_,'' the toad said spitting up green goo from its mouth.

"Cut us some slack. We're just not big on toads."

"_Fooool! You think I care what you say?!_" Nero grabbed the hilt of Red Queen as Misa held up the spear up in front of her. "If we don't finish this quickly, it's gonna scar me for life." ''True, true,'' the dark-haired girl said.

"_I will crush you!_"

--

Misa jumped up into the air, letting out her battle cry as she slashed Bael across the face with her spear. He roared in pain then shot out his tongue, wrapping it around her body. She screamed. ''Misa!!'' ''You little bitch,'' the toad said. ''_I will savor your body and then when I'm through with you, I will devour you!_'' His tongue tightened around her as she cried out, dropping her spear. ''D-damn perverted frog...!'' Nero shot at Bael several times in the side and heard the demon roar in pain again, dropping Misa to the ground. She rolled over then jumped back. ''Nero! Move out of the way, now!'' The white-haired man nodded and jumped back out of harm's way. She slapped her hands together, slamming her hands to the ground. ''Earth, fire, wind, air!'' A red-violet circle appeared under Bael as it glowed brightly. ''_What?! That spell...?!_'' ''Grant me the power to send this beast to oblivion! **Banishing Flame!**'' Nero watched the circle glow even brighter, red-violet flames coming up and burning the toad. Bael roared in pain. ''Nero, finish the bitch off now!'' He nodded and ran towards the demon as he grabbed him by one of the blue fairy anglers with his Devil Bringer. Nero flipped in the air and brought the demon down against the ground on its back.

"_You think... you've... beaten me?! Never! You piece... of..._"

"That's exactly what I think,'' the white-haired man said. He gripped his demonic fist tightly. "_My brothers... will come! They--_" Nero punched Bael between the eyes, killing him apparently and shutting him up. He looked at the green goo on his hand as he griminced. He shook his hand hurriedly. "C'mon, that's just nasty." Misa grinned, walking over to him. "Wait... did he say 'brothers'?" The two teens looked to one another then at the gate to see several more toads marching towards them. "Oh that's fair!" He yelled running towards the gate. "Now we've got to fight a whole herd of these things?!" ''Just close the door, damnit!'' Misa yelled. He jumped up and punched the closest one as it knocked the rest back. He landed on the ground, slamming his hand on the console by the door.

"Sorry pal, we're closed!"

**End of Chapter 5

* * *

****Bah, short chapter, I know, and I'm sorry. And forgive me for the accidental page update. **


	7. A Psychic's Vision

**Chapter Six: A Psychic's Vision**

A/N: Starts at the end of Mission Four and beginning of Mission Five; short chapter

Legend: _italics -_ someone thinking, a demon speaking

_**bold italics -**_ astral projection or spell

--

Where we left off in Chapter 5: Misa and Nero defeated Bael, closing the Hell gate so that his brothers won't get through.

''Ugh, this is just disgusting...''

''Think you'll be okay?'' Nero asked Misa as she drew a circle around the area where she was standing. ''Yeah, it was just a little squeeze, big bro.'' He looked up at her. ''Stop it with the...'' ''...Big brother crap. I know.'' She finished the circle and stood in the center. ''Water and wind, cleanse me of this demonic stench and slime. Purification!'' A white light shot up from the circle, the slime and smell disappearing from the dark-haired girl's body. It was as if she didn't fight with Bael.

''Okay, that's a fast way to get yourself cleaned,'' Nero said as he looked at her. She grinned at him, putting the red headband back on her head. ''Easiest way.'' The white-haired man chuckled. ''Come on, we gotta get going.'' She nodded and began to follow after him only to see her vision become hazy. She stumbled. ''N-nero...'' He stopped walking, turning towards her to see her collapse to the ground. He ran over to her and picked her up gently.

''Ah, Misa! Misa, wake up! _Misa!!_''

--

_Ow...why did my head start to hurt again...? There wasn't any demons around..._ She opened her eyes to find herself in another room as she stood up slowly. She looked down at herself to see that she was partially invisable. "_**Did I...did I just astral project myself? I didn't even use a spell!**_'' She looked around the room, walking out from behind a pillar. She turned her head to see a bed with her father, Sanctus, lying on his back. She covered her mouth as she began to cry then saw Credo walking up to the bed and leaned over the old man's body. ''_**Credo...what are you..?**_'' She gasped, seeing Sanctus's eyes snap open, glowing red. His body spasmed for a moment then settled down again. He opened his eyes again to show that they were normal.

''_**My god...Father, what's happened to you...?!**_"

"You have awakened,'' the brown-haired man said to Sanctus. He looked over to the head Knight with a tired look on his face. "Credo..." "My men are currently in pursuit of Dante. It is only a matter of time before his location is revealed.'' _Dante...? That man in red? _"He came to us... It was fortunate I was able to participate in the 'ascension ceremony'," Sanctus said softly. Misa slumped back against the wall, her hand shaking. ''_**What's going on? My father...he's supposed to be--**_''

"His Holiness...! You look magnificent!" A man's voice said. The dark-haired girl glanced over to see a man hunched over slightly, carrying a notepad and pen in his hands. He had a moncle on his face, his dark brown hair tied back in a ponytail with bangs going over his right eye. He wore an Order uniform. _Who the hell is he..? _The man walked over to Sanctus's bed only to have Credo block his way continually. "You sent that cocky kid Nero and your child-bride Misana to find Dante?"

"You question my command?" The taller man asked him. "Yes!" the other man told him in a worried voice. "What shall befall me s-s-s-s-should they stumble upon my research facility?" _Research facility...? _"Our priority is to capture Dante." The other man growled. "Why you t-t-t..."

"Credo." Credo looked to Sanctus, ignoring the other man. "Yes, Your Holiness?'' "Gather everyone. I must ease their minds on this matter,'' he told him. The brown-haired man nodded. "Of course." He turned and walked out of the room, glancing at where the astral projection of Misa stood. She held her breath as he left. She looked to the other man who made a note of this on his notepad. ''_**I-I have to get out of here...and tell Nero..!**_'' She closed her eyes, holding her hands in a praying motion. _Focus on Nero...Nero..._

_Nero!! _In a small flash of light, Misa's projection vanished.

--  
She gasped, sitting up as Nero looked at her with a look of relief on his face. ''Misa!'' The dark-haired girl coughed and held her chest tightly. ''Nero...my father...he and Credo,'' she gasped. ''What? What about that old man and Credo, huh?'' She shook her head. ''I can't remember...'' He placed a hand on her back and helped her up. ''I'm sorry...'' Nero shook his head as she held her arms. ''At least you're alright,'' he told her. Misa shivered, holding her head. She walked over and picked up her spear as it turned into the small cylinder again. She put it in her jacket as she and Nero walked to the next area.

_How could I forget something like that...? Was it because of the effects of astral projection...?_

**End of Chapter 6**

**--**

**I've looked up astral projection on and there's no memory loss effects. I just added that for suspense. Read and review. And...apparently, someone mispelled or missaid something about the gamescript. I just found that out.**


	8. Screwing with the Balance

**Chapter Seven: Screwing with the Balance**

A/N: Starts at the beginning of Mission Six

Legend: _italics -_ someone thinking, a demon speaking

Where we left off in Chapter 6: Misa astral projected herself to see her father, Sanctus's resurrection with her fiancee Credo and another man present.

--

In the next area, the two teens stumbled inside a somewhat lit (but light enough to where you can see) facility with a large semi-circular window. The rest of the facility was basically machine. ''I never knew something like this was here,'' Misa said as she stood next to Nero. He looked up in the window to see a broken Japanese katana inside a capsule. He narrowed his eyes some and held his Devil Bringer arm. She looked through the window at the sword as well. ''That sword..." She closed her eyes tightly, a vision of a man wearing a blue jacket standing in darkness. He turned to look back at Misa only to have Nero's face and his hair slicked back. _...Nero?_

"So, you've come just as I'd expected,'' a male voice said over an intercom. Misa gritted her teeth to see the man from her astral projection walk out from the side of the window. He was inside where the sword was. "Who the hell are you?" Nero asked folding his arms. The man bowed as he spread his arms. "I am Agnus. Working in secrecy, very few are p-p-p-privy to my existence." "Funny, to figure an Order official out for a stroll in a hellhole kinda place like this..." ''And just as stupid-looking too,'' Misa said as a finishing statement. "**_ 'Hellhole'!? 'Stupid-looking'?!_**" Agnus said angrily. "Watch your words! Just as fouled mouthed as I had heard and you're teaching that girl everything you know...the rumors prove true. As will the new ones concerning your d-d-d-demise!"

"Don't you think that's a little harsh? Killing us because of the way we _t-t-t-t-talk?_"

''Yeah, you ugly b-b-b-b-bastard!'' The scientist moved his hand to the side as Misa turned her head to look at 3 giant slots in the wall. Demons with swords attached to their bodies flew out of the walls and landed on the floor. The demons soon sped towards the two teens on the blades like skateboards. "Great. More demons,'' Nero said, unsheathing Red Queen as a demon collided with his blade. He skidded back but held the demon in place. Misa jumped back from the two other demons, making them collide into one another. She took out her shotgun from its holster and shot them both in the back. "This, this is all Credo's doing,'' Agnus explained to the two. "It was Credo who ordered you both to follow Dante... It was Credo who brought you here!" The dark-haired girl stepped back as the demons jumped at her. She narrowed her eyes at the scientist, punching a demon who came near her.

"Dante...? You mean the man that killed His Holiness? What the hell is going on here!?" The white-haired man exclaimed. "I don't have to answer to you. For you are already as good as d-d-d-d-dead." Nero pushed the sword demon back, glancing up at Agnus through the window. "I beg to differ,'' he said.

--

Misa skidded back, hitting her back on the wall. She growled and moved out of the way as a sword demon lodged its sword where her head would have been. She kicked the demon in the chest then gripped her fists tightly. ''I call on the black flames of Heaven and Earth to grant me infinite power! **Burning Fists!**'' Her left fist glowed white; her right green. She punched the demon in the face, unleashing an barrage of punches on the demon's entire body. The sword demon roared in pain as it broke like glass. She sighed only to have a machine arm grab her by the wrist. ''Ack!'' Nero finished off the second sword demon and ran towards Misa, slashing the arm in half. The dark-haired girl looked back behind him as she jumped over the demon's head and grabbed it by its blade. She winced in pain.

''You stupid girl!'' Agnus yelled. ''Why would you be stupid enough t-t-to grab the blade?!'' ''Because I'm crazy that way!!'' She yelled, spinning the demon around twice. ''Incoming!'' She let go of the sword demon as it broke through the glass and turned into dust. The scientist fell back onto the floor. Nero jumped through the hole in the glass, pulling Misa up by her arm. "Tha-tha-tha-that's demonic power! How can it be...?" The dark-haired girl rubbed her hands, watching them heal slowly. ''A-a-and your wounds!" The white-haired man shouldered Red Queen and stepped toward Agnus. "Look who's talking, jackass,'' he said angrily. "Now, answer my question, what the hell is going on here?" The scientist gulped when the sword was placed against his throat. He looked to both of the teens and looked to Nero's Devil Bringer arm. He held up his hands, staring in awe.

"How profound... It's magnificent!" He said rushing to get closer to his arm. Nero backed away with the dark-haired girl in disgust. ''The hell?'' "OK, did you even hear me?" Agnus looked to Misa's right arm to see a black tattoo in the form of a spiral. ''And your tattoo...'' The scientist grinned slightly which had the two teens worried already.

"If you want answers, then I shall give them to you,'' he told them. He continued to move--more like scurry--forward to them as Nero and Misa continued to back away. "It has only been a few years since I began this research... Could we isolate and bind demonic power, it could enable us to conquer the world! And that, that is the wish of His Holiness!"

"What a crock... And you may as well ditch the efforts pal, because His Holiness is dead. Me and Misa saw him killed,'' Nero said matter of factly. ''...That's not true, Nero..'' The white-haired man looked to Misa as she lowered her head. ''Wait, what?'' She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. ''Remember when I passed out? Well, that was because I had...I had astral projected myself--and I don't know how--to where my father was and I saw him come back to life!''

''Misa, why didn't you tell me?!''

She fliniched when Nero yelled. ''I couldn't remember...'' Agnus laughed coldly. "Ahhh, yes, the powers of a psychic, I see. But what Credo's child-bride said is true--His Holiness has been reborn. As an angel!" The two teens looked at the scientist. "An angel...?" He bowed lowly to them as he looked up at them, smiling. "And soon, soon, so shall I." Nero glanced into Agnus's eyes but soon it was too late. He pushed Misa down to the side as he dropped Red Queen. The dark-haired girl fell to the side, looking at her friend. ''Nero!!'' One of the armor the two had fought in the library--a Bianco Angelo--flew downward and impaled him into the wall, stabbing him repeatedly. Agnus let out a cold-hearted laugh as he spread his arms. "See what just a small fraction of my research has yielded? Look! How beautiful this white armor stands!" He said. "You have no idea the hardship to make just one armor come to life. I had to capture and control countless demons to harness their souls. Summoning them alone was almost an insurmountable task!"

Nero groaned in pain and looked up at the scientist along with Misa who had stood up. "Summoning...? So it was you... who made the gate!?" Agnus stepped forward to Nero as Misa backed away. "Yes, yes, the Hellgate! I created it merely as a reference in substitution for the real Gate, but after utilizing an extremely powerful Devil's Arm, it proved sufficient..." The dark-haired girl blinked and looked to the broken sword. That's a Devil's Arm?

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You should rest..."

**End of Chapter 7**

--

**Sorry if it seems like I abruptly ended the chapter. I told you it was short, didn't I? Read and review.**


	9. Yamato

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight: Yamato

Misa watched Agnus as a demonic broadsword came to his hand and watched him stab Nero--already in pain--once more. He cried out in pain, coughing up blood in the process. "Soon you shall be my next subject of experimentation, so that I can learn a little something from you, that arm, and...'' He looked back at Misa then grinned lecherously. ''That girl..'' Nero growled lowly. "Never...! I won't let you touch Misa!!" He spit blood in the scientist's face. In a fit of anger, he pushed the sword deeper into his chest then ripped it out, making the white-haired man cough up blood. Misa covered her mouth. ''No...Nero...''

"T-t-t-take him out!" Agnus ordered and turned to the dark-haired girl. ''Now, my dear...it's your turn. Your t-t-tattoo intrigues me.'' She shook her head then gasped, looking up to the helmet of one of the armor demons. She began to run away only to have the Bianco Angelo slash her back with the lance. She screamed in pain, stumbling until she fell to the ground on her back. _Nngh...now I know how The Bride felt when O-Ren slashed her back_, she thought to herself. Misa started to get back up only to have the demonic sword at her neck. ''I see why Credo is f-fond of you,'' Agnus said kneeling down to her. ''You're a very beautiful young woman. But...'' He grabbed her shirt. ''N-no, wait!'' ''You're h-h-hiding something...under your clothes!'' The scientist ripped off her tanktop to reveal she had black markings that looked similar to armor. She whimpered, turning her head away.

_No...please..._

''These markings...I've s-s-seen them in a book...the Book of Wicca!'' Agnus traced a dark red line between Misa's breasts, making her shiver in the process. ''This is the mark of the w-werewolf...'' He glanced to a white line and and a purple line crossing each other. ''And these marks! The mark of the v-v-vampire and devil!'' Misa whimpered as the scientist grabbed her by her hair.

_Book of Wicca...? That's...my book..._

''I see why His Holiness kept you well-protected...you're a h-h-half-breed!'' Misa closed her eyes then screamed.

--

"Kyrie! Misa, run!" In his unconcious state, Nero's Devil Bringer hand reached for the two girls standing in darkness as he saw Misa jump in front of Kyrie, a sword demon rushing towards them. The brown-haired girl screamed and held her face, the younger girl's chest slashed opened. She caught her in her arms, blood staining her white and gold dress. _No_, he thought. _Not Misa..._ "Nero!"

"Misa! Kyrie! _**Kyrie!!**_"

--

Back in the real world, Nero opened his eyes as they flashed red and his body glowing with a blue light. The pieces of the Japanese katana began to reattach themselves, Nero's Devil Bringer arm reacting in the process. The sword flew from the capsule it was confined in and into his hand. He looked at the Bianco Angelos as they closed in. With one strike, a bright white light enveloped and destroyed the armors. Agnus held Misa by her throat only to get hit by the strike and sent flying. He dropped the girl and struck a wall, falling to the floor in the form of a large, white bug-like creature. The once human scientist watch Nero pick up the semi-concious Misa, tucking her under his arm. He walked over to Agnus slowly. Behind Nero was a translucent blue demon. While he held the sword in his Devil Bringer hand, the demon behind him held a translucent version of it.

"How...not even I could succeed in restoring it...!'' Agnus said in an worried voice. Nero narrowed his eyes at him then straightened up some. "**_From that day forth...my arm changed...and a voice echoed...'Power...give me more power!'_** " He yelled slightly which stirred Misa from her unconcious state. She moved her head to hear that his voice was mixed with someone else's.

_Nero...is that...you?_

"What...?''

"_**And if I became a demon, so be it**_,'' he said. "_**I will endure the exile. Anything to protect them...**_'' Misa groaned lightly. _Did he mean...me and Kyrie...?_ The white-haired man lifted the sword, slashing upward as a ball of energy shot from it and destroyed part of the lab overhead. Agnus stood up, shaking his head slowly. "This is preposterous! Preposterous!'' He said as he flew away through the hole in the ceiling. Nero watched him fly away, the katana disappearing from his hand. He closed his eyes and collapsed onto the floor with Misa next to him. He grabbed his chest only to look down to see his wounds gone, a shocked look coming over his face. He laughed in disbelief.

"We should get back to Headquarters. If what Agnus said is true,'' Nero began, ''Credo must've known something.'' The white-haired man looked to Misa then blushed brightly, seeing her ripped shirt. ''H-hey, Misa...you okay...?'' He turned her over on her back as she grabbed his demonic arm. ''I'm...alright,'' she told him. She gripped the ripped part of her tank-top, growling lowly. ''He...'' Nero moved back when Misa jumped up, an angered look on her face.

''I swear...I swear...both of their asses--Credo and that Agnus bitch--THEY'RE GRASS ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON THEM!!'' Nero twitched lightly then sighed. Mental note: NEVER make Misa angry...

**Chapter 8: End**

* * *

**Book of Wicca: a book that explains the many skills and mixed heritages of demons and half demons (i.e. werewolf, devil, vampire) markings on the person's body.******

Yamato: a once-broken sword that belonged to Sparda.


	10. New Powers

**Chapter Nine: New Powers**

Later, the two teens backtracked all the way to the outskirts of the city. Misa had her jacket over her ripped tanktop--a reminder of whose's ass she would have to beat later and at the pain on her back. Nero walked beside only to stop, looking around. The new area they now stood in was a sunlit forest that ressembled a tropical rainforest. The dark-haired girl scratched her cheek. ''This is getting ridiculous...from hot to cold and now this bullshit.." The white-haired man nodded. "Yeah...a forest?" They both looked down from the cliff. The teen's heightened senses perked up once they felt the presense of someone behind them. Both turned, looking around and spotted the man in red--now known as Dante--looking over the cliff at the forest below.

"What the hell is this?" He said aloud. The older man held his chin, stroking the light beard on his face. "Must be the effect of the gate..." Dante looked at Nero and Misa who had both pulled out their guns, pointing them at him and ready to pull the trigger. He turned to them then held up his arms. "Sorry, kids, this is gonna have to wait." He winked at Misa and walked backwards off the cliff as the two teens rushed to the edge to see him falling down with his arms outstretched. Misa put her shotgun back into the holster on her back, Nero doing the same and stood up.

"How much could he really know?"

--

Inside the Holy Order Headquarters, Knights sat at a round table with Sanctus at the center. The lighting was slightly dim but enough light to see. The newly revived priest had a tired look on his face as he listened to Credo's report. "...and that's the situation so far." The dark-haired man sat back down beside the old man, a look of uncertainty on his face. He thought about his dear, young bride but this was short-lived. The door slammed open as Agnus walked inside angrily. "Credo!'' He yelled, pointing at him. "You knew it all along!'' The Holy Order leader stood up fast. He tried not to reach for his sword at his side. "How dare you raise your voice in the presence of His Holiness!"

"That arrogant kid possesses d-d-d-d-demonic power!" The creepy scientist told Credo. "And your little bride--His Holiness's daughter--has the markings of various b-b-breeds of demons!" The dark-haired man couldn't believe what he just heard. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "Absurd," he said as he looked to the side some.

"Absurd?! Don't play me for a fool. Is that boy not your subordinate? That girl your precious bride?" Agnus asked him angrily. "He resurrected Yamato! It's your fault! It's your responsibility! It-t-t-t-t..."

"Credo." The two bickering men looked to Sanctus who looked like he was staring off into the distance. "Yes, Your Holiness?" "Can you apprehend those two?" He asked in a seemingly tired voice. Credo looked at the priest then nodded some. "If that is your wish...though who will then track Dante?''

"I will find Dante,'' Gloria said as she stood from the table in all her erotic glory. "You can guarantee his capture then?" She nodded. "Absolutely." The dark-skinned woman turned and started to walk away until she turned and bowed. "It's good to see Your Holiness has recovered." That said, she left. Credo watched her leave then looked back at Sanctus. "Is she reliable?" He asked. "She once brought to us the sword 'Sparda' and hastened the completion of our Savior."

"But she remains almost a stranger to us all..."

"Which will only concern us should a situation arise. As for her identity, I have already investigated...Now Credo,'' the priest patted Credo's gloved hand on the table, "find us Nero, Yamato, and my dear daughter and bring them back to me." The dark-haired man nodded and bowed. "As you wish, Your Holiness." He turned, walking pass Agnus who watched him walk away. The scientist moved over to Sanctus. "That menace Nero appears to be quite close to Credo's sister Kyrie and his child-bride Misa," he told the priest who looked very interested."More than once he called out their names..."

--

Back in the forest area, the two teens found another Hellgate (as Agnus explained to them). Misa held her arm as she stared at the gate. What the hell...? Why am I shaking...? She gritted her teeth, lowering her head. Nero looked at her then touched her shoulder. "Uh, Misa, you alright...?" He noticed his Devil Bringer arm began to glow. What the...? "Nero!!" The white-haired man jumped at her sudden outburst then got pushed aside by the dark-haired girl. A large worm demon flew past them, destroying two trees in the process. He stood back up only to see Misa run after the demon worm. She cracked her knuckles and grabbed onto it tightly. Green blood trickled out from where her nails dug into. She swung her free arm as she clinged to it, the demon worm trying to throw her off.

''Misa!"

The demon worm, which ressembled a flower, flied up and around the forest as Misa climbed on top of it and ran towards its head. The demon flew downwards, making the girl fall down onto her knees. She let out a guttural growl from the back of her throat and punched the demon in the head several times. The demon hissed and threw a seed at her, finally throwing her off near the Hellgate where Nero ran towards her.

"_**Try some seeds on for size!**_" The demon yelled, throwing more seeds at her. Misa cracked her knuckles again then put her arms in a X-stance and threw them open, flurescent black cresent marks flying from her hands. ''**Blades of Hell!**" The blades sliced the seeds open as their remains fell to the ground. Nero looked at Misa who looked wild and angry with the green blood on her fingertips. The demon worm screeched at the sight.

"_**My children! You bitch!**_"

The flower at the demon's head opened to reveal a demon woman inside. She roared, rushing at both Nero and Misa but the two jumped back. He landed on a tree while she skidded back against the ground in an crouching position. "Sorry, but having you around is more than enough,'' the white-haired man said to her. Misa cracked her knuckles again, glaring at the demon. ''So be a good demon, and get the fuck back to where you really belong." The female demon hissed at them. "_**Your insignificant insults have no effect on me. Though I will tear your bodies to shreds!**_" She screamed and flew at them. Nero grabbed hold of Red Queen from its holster. ''Come on then!" He jumped from the tree as Misa jumped back, the female demon crashing into the tree.

_I hear His Holiness found the little girl on the steps of the cathedral..._

_Yes, in the middle of a storm, I heard..._

_I bet she's a demonic child! Look at her ears and eyes!_

Misa growled and landed beside Nero, holding up her hands. "Fire, water, earth, air! The Four Elements combine!" She yelled. The demon woman turned to Misa then hissed. ''_**That spell...you can't be HER daughter can you?!**_" _Wha..?_ ''**Four Elemental Destruction!**" Red, blue, green, and light-blue light flew at the demon, instantly binding her and shocking her. She screamed loudly. "Nero, finish the bitch now!" He nodded, taking out Blue Rose and shooting the demon several times. He then rushed at her as he unsheathed Red Queen. He jumped up, letting out a battle cry and slashed her across her chest. Nero landed behind the demon. The female demon coughed up blood then growled, flying back towards the Hellgate. The white-haired man used his Devil Bringer arm to grab her by the tail tightly.

"Don't even think about it,'' he said.

"_**How shameful to be beaten by humans...!**_" The demon struggled against his demonic arm and managed to twist out of his grip. She flew into the gate as it closed, leaving a strange fruit behind. Nero sheathed his sword and walked over to the Hellgate. He narrowed his eyes. "Hey, don't step up if you're not going to put up a decent fight!" He looked down at the fruit and picked it up. "Didn't your mom ever tell you not to litter?" His Devil Bringer arm glowed as the fruit was absorbed into his hand, sighing. Misa looked at the green blood on her fingers then gasped at her elongated nails. They looked like claws.

_Shit...what if that creep was telling the truth..?_

''..isa.."

_What if I am..a...a half breed..?_

''Mis..."

_All those years of people talking about me...were they true?! _

''**MISA!**" The dark-haired girl gasped, breaking from her trance as she stared into Nero's blue irises. "..You okay?'' he asked her. She looked away and sighed. "No...I'm usually back-up for you in fights like these but..." Nero patted her head lightly then watched her move around him and walk ahead of him. "We should get to Headquarters instead of gabbing like this," she said. The white-haired man followed after her as he looked at her back. _Wasn't she in pain when we left that facility?_

**End of Chapter 9

* * *

****Misa's changing...o.o And I paid homage to InuYasha and his Blades of Blood attack. R&R.**


	11. Profession of Faith, Turning Tide

**Chapter Ten: Profession of Faith, Turning Tide**

''Misa, hold up a second! You're walking too damn fast! _Misa!_"

"You're too fucking fat, Nero. All those hamburgers went to your thighs and butt, buddy."

"I'm not fat; I'm fluffy. And its MUSCLE for the last time."

The two teens walked onto a bridge towards the marble and gold Holy Order Headquarters. Nero noticed something was wrong about the dark-haired girl on how she defeated the demons on the way. Of course, she got injured but it seemed the wounds would apparently vanish. Misa... She walked up the stairs to the entrance with Nero then stopped once she saw Credo walking out towards them. Nero had a surprised look on his face as he stopped beside the dark-haired girl.

"That's a look you shoot your enemy," Nero said. Credo continued to walk closer as he looked to Misa with a worried look on his facial features. The white-haired man sighed, moving away from Misa. "Okay, well then let me ask you this...what exactly is the Order after? And who the hell is Dante?"

"You do not demand answers from me!" The dark-haired man yelled, unsheathing his sword and slashed at Nero only to Misa get in front of him, her arm slashed open. Blood spilled onto the ground as Nero and Credo's eyes widened. She didn't even wince. The Holy Knight captain narrowed his eyes once he saw her wounded arm heal. _Misana...is what Agnus said true?_ "Misana...you possess the power of a demon..." "I suggest you back down, Credo. I don't want to hurt you, let alone kill you," she said in a cold voice. "I won't do that to Kyrie."

Credo shook his head at her response. Her voice seemed to worry him but he didn't show it. " 'Hurt me'? You don't get it, do you?" He backed away to the center and lifted his arms as a golden white aura surrounded him. The two teens narrowed their eyes. "You too," Nero said softly. Misa gripped her fists tightly as she watched him turn from his human state to a white demon with a gold wing **where** his left arm was, a sword attached to his right. She couldn't tell whether or not he had eyes. "_I have been chosen to take the next step in evolution_," he told them, "_to become something far more than just human. I am an angel!_"

"Wrong, Credo. All that you've become is a demon."

"_**As the Captain of the Holy Knights, you are both under arrest. It is the wish of His Holiness!**_" Misa growled then snatched off her headband as it clattered to the sidelines. "**Fuck** His Holiness!" She screamed at Credo, Nero looking at her in awe. "I've just about had it! You became a demon just because my _FATHER_ said so?! You STUPID, STUPID IDIOT!!" She unzipped her jacket, throwing it on the white-haired young man and Credo moved back some.

"_**Misana! How dare you say such blasphemy--**_"

"I'll kick your ass, Credo, until you regain your senses!" She growled then roared as a red light engulfed her. "M-misa!" Her clothes seemed to rip off, the lines on her body growing and moving around. The markings seemed to turn into armor as she continued to roar. The red light flashed, turning the area bright. Nero shielded his eyes and backed away then looked to Misa again.

"Misa, are you okay--?!" His eyes widened and his mouth dropped to the ground. "...Misa?"

"_I'm perfectly fine, Big Brother Nero..._"

The girl--or woman--that stood had scantily black armor on, her breasts jutting out to their fullest. A blade was attached to her right arm armor and claws on her gauntlets, boots with blades as heels. Her black hair was replaced with spiky red-violet hair and dark red markings on her breast armor, dark red armor under her arms and breasts. A bright red gem was embedded in her right wrist. Her eyes were a golden hue; pupils slitted, black surrounding the iris. Violet markings were on her cheeks. Misa stuck out her tongue at Credo to show it was pierced with a red earring.

"_**Now**_,'' she said in an lustful voice, "_**let us go, my dear Credo!**_" The once human Captain gripped his sword tightly. _I don't want to hurt you, my bride..._ He then flew at Misa with a battle cry. _But if I must, I will!_ ''_**I knew there was something different about you!!**_" The red-haired girl grabbed the sword with her clawed hand and pushed him back. She looked to Nero who took Red Queen from its holster, rushing at Credo's demonic form.

"_**Different?**_" she said walking towards the two. She looked at her clawed hand then gripped it tightly. "_**I wouldn't say different but...pissed off to no end. How's that sound?**_" Nero clashed swords with Credo, pushing him back. "Why would you do this?! Answer me, Credo!" He backed away as he gripped his sword. "I chose this new form because of our destiny!" The once human man looked at the newly transformed Misa who stood in the center with her arms at her side. "_And you..._" Nero took out Blue Rose from his jacket. "_**How could you lie to me?!**_" Credo flew past the white-haired man who stepped back from the blast of wind that passed him.

"_I lied to you?_" She rushed at him and punched the demon in his face, hard. "_**All those times you said you couldn't meet me...You're the one who lied!!**_" Nero had barely enough time to move out of the way as Credo flew back then caught himself from hitting the building. "Uh...Misa, maybe you should calm down..." ''_**Nero!**_" He flinched slightly as the red-head looked to him. "_**...I am calm.**_"

_Yeah, and I'm the King of Shiba_, Nero thought. He shot at Credo who dodged the bullets, one grazing his arm in the process. The demon flew at Nero again, swinging his sword downward only to miss and block the bullets with his winged shield. Misa jumped over the white-haired man's head then slammed her bladed heel into the shield. Credo staggered, managing to push her back as she did a backflip in the air and landed on the ground on all fours. She looked up at him as she hissed and showed her fangs. He growled lightly then charged at Nero who grabbed onto his shield with his Devil Bringer arm, throwing him aside. The white-haired man glanced at his demonic arm then looked to Credo who had changed back to human form. He looked at his gloved hands.

"No...not yet!" He yelled. "I'm not finished!"

Misa held her sides tightly as she changed back into her human form, her clawed gauntlet remaining. "Ah, wha...?" She watched the dark-haired man charge at Nero again, only to be held back and pushed down onto the ground. "Your strength has increased!" Nero began to inch toward Credo again, his Devil Bringer arm glowing brightly. A cry of horror snapped the young man out of his trance and turned around. Kyrie stood at the entrance, her hands over her mouth.

"Kyrie..."

The brown-haired woman looked to Nero's arm as he hid it behind his back. She then looked to Misa and gasped at her black clawed gauntlet with the red gem inside. "Ah, Kyrie..." The woman looked to Credo who was getting himself up off the ground as she backed away.

"No wait...this isn't what you think..."

"Why?" She asked to both Nero and Misa. "Why did you do this...?" The dark-haired girl stood up, holding her now gloved arm tightly. The white-haired man continued to walk towards Kyrie then stopped, seeing Agnus walk up beside her with a smirk on her face. "It was our intentions to protect you from the truth," he told her. "Nero and Misa are demons."

"You son of a--!"

"Nero." Kyrie looked to the two teens with a worried look as Misa gritted her teeth, showing a bit of her fangs. "Let her go, you perverted sicko!" The dark-haired girl yelled. "Not to worry. I have no intentions of harming her...yet. Though it would appear your attachment extends beyond friendship..." The scientist smirked to Nero then heard his demonic blade to Kyrie's neck. She gasped lightly when the older man grabbed her, whimpering softly. "She has nothing to do with this...Let her go!" Nero yelled.

"Agnus! How dare you use my sister!" Credo cried out as he stood up. "This is my fight and I will finish it! Let her go!"

"His Holiness predicted your defeat and so ordered that your sister be utilized."

The dark-haired man's face blanched white. "What...?" A bright light surrounded Agnus which forced Misa and the two men back. When the light vanished, he had transformed into his bug form and had flown into the air with Kyrie in his large hand. She, from Misa's POV, looked like she had been knocked out or fainted. "_**If you want her, then come get her, for I cannot guarantee her fate.**_"

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Misa yelled. Agnus ignored the dark-haired girl's comment, cackling as he flew off. "His Holiness...he used Kyrie...?" Nero growled then walked over to Credo. "Where's he taking her? Back to headquarters?" He asked, pulling him up roughly. "I would assume so," he told him. "Nero, we must set aside this battle until I find out the truth of this." Credo moved around the white-haired man and walked over to Misa, taking her human hand into his. "Misana...forgive me." She looked at him then took her hand away from him. She turned to him and slapped him across the face which made Nero wince. He stumbled back, holding his face as he looked at the girl in awe.

"Misana...?"

"Go. We'll talk later, Credo." The dark-haired man looked at Misa then nodded some. He changed into his demon form and flew off after Agnus and Kyrie. The dark-haired girl watched him fly off, gripping her human hand tightly. "..Misa, will you be alright?" Nero asked her. He looked to her gauntlet-gloved arm as it changed back into its human state. A scar formed around the gem which had dimmed slightly but still glowed. "...I'll be fine," she told him. Misa turned to Nero, rubbing her arm.

"We're kinda similiar, yeah? We're considered demons now."

"Yeah, if you say so..."

Chapter 10: End

--

**Hell hath no fury for a woman pissed off, ne? Or was it scorned? Either way, read and review. Also, it...may take a while until I post another chapter. I'm still thinking about that other reviewer... So, sorry.  
**


	12. Reveled Truth

**Chapter Eleven: Reveled Truth**

"I can't _fucking_ believe this," Misa said as she walked with Nero. "I should've killed that bastard when I had the chance to..." Nero looked at the dark-haired girl who walked a little bit faster. She was cracking her knuckles, her face in an look of anger. _After the fight with Credo, she's been nothing but bitchy_, the white-haired man thought as he scratched his cheek lightly. Misa stopped walking then turned to Nero who had stopped as well.

"...Something the matter?"

"No...but Kyrie's close. I can feel her.."

"What?!" Nero looked to Misa who had a dark look over her face as she hissed lowly. With a small snarl, She rushed towards the headquarters building with the white-haired man following after her only to stop in a large dark room. "...Kyrie.." Misa looked up to where Nero was looking to see Kyrie, unconcious, floating in a red light and preserved in a large glass cage. The white-haired man walked a bit closer then grabbed Red Queen's hilt as Agnus, in his demon form, fly in.

"_**So, you've come.**_"

"What have you done to Kyrie?" Nero asked angrily. "_**Why don't you check and find out. But don't expect me to be as easy on you as I was last time**_," he told him as he glanced at Misa. "If we have to kill you to save Kyrie, then let's roll."

--

The same red light from before engulfed the dark-haired girl again as Agnus looked at her. "_**I was right!**_" he exclaimed flying at her. "_**You are a demon!!**_" The two of them clashed swords, Misa in her Devil Trigger form. She held back the transformed man with a blade that was connected to her gauntlet; a smirk on her face. He growled lowly. _Her demon form...damnit, I can't stop staring!_ Agnus jumped back when Nero tried to slash at him with Red Queen. The white-haired man looked to Misa.

"You know," he began, "you could've...covered all that.."

"_**What, you don't like it, Nero?**_" She placed her hands on her hips, making her breasts bounce in the process. Nero bit his lip as he attempted to bite back a sudden outburst. _Damn...!_ He clenched the hilt of his sword then rushed at Agnus and let out a battle cry. He clashed swords with the demon, swinging at him. Misa watched them as she held out her hands. "_**I call upon the spirit of lightning**_," she said. "_**Become my weapon and attack my enemies under my will! Lightning Crusher!!**_" The red-head held out her arm, a burst of white light, spiraling toward the fighting forms of Nero and Agnus.

"**Nero, get your ass out of the way!**" He turned his head then pushed back the transformed man, jumping over the spiraling light as it slammed into Agnus, shocking him. He let out a strangled roar of pain then flew back and slammed into the wall. He groaned as he stood up. He glared at the transformed Misa and Nero who landed beside her. _Her powers have increased...?!_ "_**Damn you! DAMN YOU! I will kill you! I will kill you both!**_"

"If I have to kill you to save Kyrie, then let's roll," Nero said going into a stance along with Misa. "_**Come on, sweetie. Show me what you can muster.**_" Agnus nearly roared in anger as he was about to attack the two teens again, but suddenly several Biancos distracted them and rushed at them. The transformed man looked ahead then saw Sanctus in his demon form floating in front of him. He quickly bowed.

"_**Your Holiness!**_" Misa punched through the armor of an attacking Bianco then looked back. _..Father.._ Her once human father looked at her, turning his head back to Agnus. "_**That's enough, Agnus. Go and prepare for activation**_," he ordered. "_**Right away.**_" Stretching out his wings, the demon man flew off while Sanctus glanced at the preoccupied teens then at Kyrie. He moved towards her slowly. "Nero!" Misa yelled out. Nero looked up to see him as he quickly got rid of the demons around him, reaching out with his Devil Bringer in an attempt to grab the brunette; Sanctus carrying her away.

"_**Let her go!**_" the red-head yelled. "Kyrie!!"

"Nero...Misa..." The white-haired man seethed with anger and, with Misa's increased strength, jumped up only to succeed in ripping off Kyrie's necklace: the one he gave to her. At that moment, another Bianco pinned Nero to the ground. "Nero!" Misa rushed over to the struggling young man, her arm being grabbed by the possessed armor. She was also pinned down; her arms behind her back. Sanctus looked at Nero then smirked slightly.

"_**You have indeed inherited Sparda's power**_," he said. He then looked to his pinned daughter. "_**And you..my sweet, little girl..**_" Her eyes darkened as tears streamed down her face, watching him fly away with Kyrie in hand. More Biancos proceed to stab the downed young man while the possessed armor holding Misa began to crush her. She cried out in pain, changing back to her human form. Nero heard her cry as his eyes turned red and threw off all of the demons on him away in one burst of power. The armor on top of the dark-haired girl was immediately pushed off.

"Aghh...stupid, fucking armor.." She stood up slowly, popping her arm back in place. Misa looked over at Nero who kneeled on the ground staring up at the sky as he clenched the necklace in his hand tightly. "Damnit...damnit..._DAMNIT!!_" He punched the ground and screamed in frustration. The dark-haired girl lowered her head, biting her lip.

_Hang on just for a little while longer, Kyrie...we're coming for you..._

**Chapter Eleven: End.**

**--**

**I'll be honest...I've been busy and didn't think I'd finish this chapter. So R&R, please. ; And all of you who thought I gave up on this story, slap yourselves now. The idea came from the scene from FF10.**


	13. Taking Back What's His

**Chapter Twelve: Taking Back What's His**

Later, Nero and Misa walked through the corridors of headquarters in silence. The dark haired girl looked at his back then bit her lip again. _He's been quiet since we left. If that happened to..._ She stopped walking and shook her head quickly. _Hell no! He's not that weak..._ "..Misa?" She looked up at the grief stricken yet angered blue irises of Nero as she looked down. "It's nothing," she told him. "We better get moving."

"Right." He began to walk again with the dark-haired girl following behind him. The two teens walked into a familiar room, Misa looking around then gripping her fists. Nero stopped walking once more and looked at her. "Misa, you alright?" he asked. "..This room...my father was in here...this is where he was placed after he was shot.."

"What?" He looked at the room then at the bed where Dante leaned against one of the pillars, his arms folded. He looked at them; pushing off the pillar. "What took you two so long?"

"You...what are you doing here?" Nero gritted his teeth and shook his head. "Forget it. I don't have time for this." The white-haired young man began to walk past the other man while Misa followed after him.

"And neither do I." Dante walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder. Nero turned and swung at the older man only to have him dodge the punch, his arm being grabbed. "So I'll cut to the chase." He then swung the young man by the arm into the wall. "I'm here for the sword."

"Wait, what sword?" Misa asked. Dante looked to the dark-haired girl and smiled at her, making her twitch in the process.

"So, not all the girls in this place are all covered up." The older man looked to the red gem in her arm while she gasped, blushing a dark red. "You perv!" _That gem..._ He heard Nero groan then looked over at him as he stood up from the body-sized crater in the wall. "_**Your point being?**_" He emerged from the dust, glowing a fluorcent blue hue, signifying his Devil Trigger mode. Dante looked at him with an interested look on his face.

"It was originally my brother's...return it to me and I'll let you go, kid."

"_**Kid? Well...if that's how you see me, I think you'll blush a pretty pink when I kick your ass**_," Nero told him. He rushed at Dante and slashed his sword--Yamato--at him only to have him jump into the air; the slash breaking apart one of the pillars. The older man landed on another pillar rather stylishly then looked down at Nero. "Ah, helpful hint, take a tip from your elders..." He jumped down, facing Nero while Misa took out her shotgun. She cocked it once as the two white-haired men began to fight.

--

Nero rushed at Dante, clashing swords with him while Misa stood by as she clenched her gun in her hands. The younger man was pushed back then growled at the older man who moved closer; swinging his own sword in his hand. The dark-haired girl aimed the gun at Dante and shot at him only to have the shotgun bullets stopped by his broadsword. She gasped then cocked the gun again.

"Bastard! I'll get you back for what you said!" she yelled before shooting at him again. He chuckled lightly then turned to her, slashing downward to obliterate the bullets. "What did I say, though? Oh, I suggest you stay out of this fight, lest I won't have to hurt your cute--" "_**Don't you dare attack her!**_" The older man turned back to Nero and blocked the sudden attack, being pushed back in the process. Misa shot at Dante again only to have him move out of the way and clash swords again with the younger man. As Nero knockeds the older man's sword out of his hand then lunged forward to try to impale him in the throat. Dante deftly maneuvered to the side while the younger man fell to the floor and landed on his face. He tried to turn to attack once more, but the older man pointed his broadsword to his neck; stepping on his demonic arm.

From what Misa could see, Dante was breathing heavily from the fight. "You cooled off yet, kid? What's the matter? Why the glare?" Nero growled softly as he went out of his Devil Trigger mode. "You look as if you've just been playing me from the beginning." The older man moved away, sheathing his demonic-looking broadsword on his back. Misa holstered her shotgun and ran over to Nero, helping him up. "That sword... was used to separate our world from the demons," he told them. "I can't have something of that kinda power floating around now can I? It's got to stay in the family."

"I need this..." The dark-haired girl looked at him as he held up Yamato then bit her lip. She looked to Dante, standing up to her full height...which would be about to the older man's chest. "I'm with Nero. I don't know what's going to happen...but he'll need that weapon sooner or later!" He folded his arms and looked to the two of them with a stern look on his face.

"Then keep it," he said the two teens looking at him in disbelief. "Now that you're calm and cool... Get going." Nero looked to Misa then at the sword, gripping it with a slight smile as he walked past Dante. "Hey! What's your name?" The dark-haired girl looked back at Dante who had a rather manic grin on his face with his arms folded. "Nero and she's Misa, if you're wondering. You're Dante, right? Not a bad name..."

"Neither is yours." He waved goodbye at Misa, seeing her wave back at him and run after Nero who was leaving her behind. As the older man watched the two walk away, Gloria sashayed into his view. He let a confused look come across his face only to burst out laughing while holding his stomach when he saw her. "That regal look suits you," he said wiping away a tear from his eye. The white-haired woman chuckled then shrugged her shoulders and raised her arms. "I dress to impress." She pulled a cloak that appeared out of nowhere, immediately changing outfits to reveal herself as a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She walked over to Dante then stood beside him. "Are you sure you want to let him go?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I figure he can bear the burden. That girl's helping him with that power of hers," he told her while placing his hands on his hips. "I know it's not my business, but this could get ugly."

"Well, if the kid screws up, then I'll just have to kick his ass."

**Chapter Twelve: End**

**--**

**ASM: Whoo, go guys! :) falls against her chair**

**Misa: The sugar has collapsed her brain..**

**Dante: holds up a saw We could always perform a free surgery...well, not free exactly. R&R and you might get a special chapter at the end! And ASM's sorry for not updating. Busy, busy girl. :p**


	14. My Immortal

**Chapter Fourteen: My Immortal**

Deep inside the Savior, a dishelved Nero floated in darkness that seemed to stretch into infinity. His eyes were blank and glazed over as he glanced around what would be his eternal prison. And hers. He sensed another presense behind him then turned around to see Kyrie floating in front of him with a content look on her face. "Kyrie," Nero said in a saddened tone of voice. "I failed to save you..." She smiled at him gently, extending her hand out to him. He reached for her hand only to watch her dissolve into golden dust when their hands had touched.

"Kyrie..."

"Nero...thank you," she told him her voice echoing around him. "Kyrie! Kyrie! I swear it! I swear I'm going to get us out of here! Together! Kyrie! _**KYRIE!**_" Nero reached out with his demonic arm, trying to claw his way out of his inhuman prison. Outside, however, the so-called Savior rose from the ground as circular and semi-circular golden wings form from its back; causing Dante to start laughing. Misa groaned lightly then opened her eyes, patting her chest/stomach area to see that her wound had vanished. "...it's gone," she mumbled only to gasp and turn her head to look at Credo's wound.

_Credo....you stupid bastard..._

"Check it out! It's got wings!" the white-haired man said pointing at it while watching it rise into the sky. Trish smirked lightly as she nodded lightly. "The design shows terrible taste." Credo coughed violently--catching the two demon hunters' attention, waking up from his pained slumber then tried to stand up only to have his arm grabbed. "Oh no, you don't," Misa growled at him. "Hold the fuck still, you understand?" He nodded slightly as she placed her human hand against his wound; a blue-green light appearing around her hand.

_Geez...even this guy's afraid of the girl... _"Hey, where's that thing going? It's not complete yet is it?" The dark-haired man shook his head while watching his nasty wound heal slowly. "It is in his heart to save the world from chaos," he said wiping the blood from his mouth. "He will begin by driving it out." The blonde-haired woman looked up at the 'Savior' then back at Dante. "Now he has what he needs: Yamato," she said.

"Sparda used it to seal the Hell Gate from the demon world, the sword is the key to opening the Hell Gate. The real Hell Gate... that lies dormant beneath this city..."

"The sword that separates the human world from the demon world..." Credo then stood up with Misa help after she had healed his wound, leaning against the broken pillar. "I think you, the son of the Dark Knight Sparda, are the only one who can stop the Savior now. Dante," the dark-haired man said as Trish looked to the white-haired man. "Looks like you've got a rep to live up to."

"Looks that way," he said with a small shrug. The dark-haired man lowered his head in respect to the other man. "Please... honor my one last request... Save them... Kyrie... and... Nero..." Misa caught Credo before he could fall as he held onto her. "I'm sorry...Misana...that I lied.." The black-haired girl felt herself choke up then held onto him tightly. "Stay with me....live for me and Kyrie, damnit!" Dante and the blonde-haired woman watched them; the white-haired man narrowing his eyes.

"I'll do it. I wouldn't want to deny anyone their dying request."

"...He's not dead, you prick," Misa said through gritted fangs. "He's being lazy and a bitch right now." Credo grunted a reply before the girl made him stand up straight by slapping him across face several times. "Stay awake!"

"...I'll sweep the city and evacuate the people," Trish said taking out two black handguns. Dante felt his eyebrow twitch as he looked at the woman with a confused look on his face. "Hey! Is this your way of ditching and dumping this mess on-" She turned to him then held up her hands with a stern but questioning look on her face. "You wanna switch?" she asked him. Dante laughed lightly, holding up his hands.

"It's cool. Let's stick to the plan." Misa cleared her throat as she folded her arms, glaring at both Dante and Trish. "And what do you guys expect _us_ to do?"

"Well, you could evacuate too. But...your boyfriend can tag along with me to evacuate the city people while you go with Dante." The blonde woman looked at Credo who coughed the remnants of blood from his throat. "Can you walk, buddy?" He nodded at her then looked to Misa, touching her face gently. "Be careful, Misana." The black-haired girl nodded and kissed the man rather passionately, pulling away with a small grin.

"You'll have to pay me back tenfold, you know..."

"...Yes," Credo managed to say while his lips tingled with the sudden kiss. Dante whistled at them both, a manic grin on his face. "I wish she'd kiss me like that.." He grunted when the blonde woman nudged him in the side as she muttered "shut up" through gritted teeth.

"Why?" he asked. "You're ruining the fuzziness moment," she replied with a smug look on her face.

~**Chapter 14: End**~

**-----**

**Long awaited update posted. R&R, plz.**


	15. Castle of Memory

**Chapter Fifteen: Castle of Memory**

Meanwhile beneath Fortuna, inside a ceremonial chamber, Agnus walked toward a round platform with Yamato in his hand; a dark yet creepy look on his features. "Lend me your ears and fangs," he said stopping in front of a pulsating red circle that had a crimson red gem in the center. He held up the katana above his head. "Destroy this world so that the true utopia can be born!" The scientist plunged the blade into the gem as a brilliant white light practically exploded around the chamber, fading to show intricate red tribal patterns on the floor and walls. A smirk came across Agnus's face; the man holding up his arms.

"Judgment day has arrived!"

Above ground in the city, the people look on in horror as the Hellgate burst open, spewing out countless demons that flew down into the streets for their buffet of mortal flesh; attacking several innocent people. A group of people held onto one another; huddled together in a small alley just as several Mephistos lunge at them, hissing only be attacked and killed by a Bianco. The city people stood watching the flying white armors go around killing the marauding demons while the Savior approached the city in all its glory.

"Do not fear! Our Savior has come for us, to deliver us salvation!" Sanctus yelled proudly as he stood on the statue's head. "We must repent and rejoice for the world has not yet come to an end!" The people in the city watch as the Savior released a lightning bolt from its head that incinerated all the demons around the city completely while the former priest laughed out loud. From another island behind the city, Dante watched, applauding the old man's little display.

"That's a solid performance for an old fart like you," he said smugly. "Come on up here and see your Dad, girl!" Misa stood by a tree with her arms folded, her back against the bark of the tree. "...I don't want to." He looked back at her while standing on a rock that overlooked a cliff. "Geez, you have got to be one of the most emo-eqsue women I have ever met--well, I don't know any emo women for that matter, so you're the first...or second, maybe."

"...Second?" she asked looking at him with intrest now.

The white-haired man scratched the back of his head lightly. "Ehh...forget what I said about it." Misa narrowed her eyes at him then sighed some. "So...care to tell me how you and that blonde woman came here?" Dante nodded, walking down from the cliff as he shot at demons who threatened to come near them with Ivory, twirling it. He glanced towards the castle ahead of them. "Think you can keep up with me as I tell you?" he asked her watching her slam her fist through a Scarecrow's head, grinning like a loon.

"But of course."

"Alright then...here I go..."

--------

A few days before the current events happened, Dante, Trish, and another woman--Lady, who wore a rather revealing white outfit and a pair of dark violet tinted sunglasses--were inside their devil hunter headquarters: the Devil May Cry office as they discussed their new assignment while eating a freshly bought pizza. "The Order of the Sword, huh?" the white-haired man asked his feet propped up on the desk and taking a bite out of a slice of pizza. "Yes. Are you familiar with them?"

"Sorry, religion and I don't mix." Lady sighed lightly then continued with her explaination. "It's a small congregation that gathers in the castle town of Fortuna," she said. I guess the only people who would have heard of it are the ones who take interest in this type of thing." Dante looked at her. "Like you?" She nodded at him. "Exactly. So just how much do you know about Sparda?"

"Well, from what I can figure there's a lot of confusion surrounding him."

"The story goes that Sparda served as the feudal lord of the city long ago," the black-haired woman said with her arms folded across her chest. "The people who live there today take these legends as truth and worship him... Just like a god." Dante raised an eyebrow, eating away at his slice of pizza. "They worship a demon as a god?" he asked. "Peaceful worship can't be condemned, but the real problem is the Order. Lately they've been running amok, catching demons and have even butted in on some of my jobs."

The white-haired man raised his arms. "Maybe they're starting a zoo." Lady looked at him with a questionable look. "Not just demons. They've also been targeting Devil Arms...like the ones you have." He looked at her unphased as he reached for another slice of pizza only to have it taken away by the woman in front of him. "OK then, a museum. So what?"

"Well what if their intentions are foul and there's a diabolical plan behind these apparently random acts?" she asked, taking a bite out of the pizza. "Well then I'd have something to keep me occupied and-" He blinked a few times before looking around. "Trish!" Dante looked to Lady who raised her hand to point at the far wall where a certain katana was placed, three words written in cursive pink:

_See you there._

"...Oh damn," he muttered under his breath as the black-haired woman chuckled lightly.

**~Chapter 15: End~**

**--------**

**Short chapter, really. Didn't go into the whole fight with the blade demons (that's what I will call them) 'cause I'm lazy. (3) Anyway, R&R.**


	16. Devil Arms 1: Inferno

**Chapter Sixteen: Devil Arms 1: Inferno**

"I get it now...sorta," Misa said walking behind Dante who had a displeased look on his face, grumbling softly. They were walking through a familiar forest--back in the present time--after going through different areas. "She took the sword knowing you'd follow after her. That's so _sweet!_" He glanced back at her, feeling his eyebrow twitch slightly. "You could say its something like that..." He rubbed the back of his head as a low groan escaped his lips. "Things always gotta be complicated..."

_But it's not so bad..._ He glanced back at the black-haired girl while noticing the ends of her bangs took on a red-violet tint to it. _I got a bad-ass cutie with me. She's almost like...that other girl.._ Misa watched Dante snicker to himself then sighed softly. "You know, people will start to wonder about you..." He groaned lightly as they reached a Hellgate which had a scar that glowed with a light green hue; a low growl escaping from the girl's lips behind him. "Hn?"

"Over there," she muttered. The white-haired man looked over her head to see a snake/plant demon nearby circling a tree. He sighed slightly, shaking his head. "Someone you know?" Misa scoffed at him. "Hardly....I think she knows somethin' about me," she said before narrowing her eyes once the demon began to release large tear-drop shaped seeds from the ends of its body towards them. Dante let a wide smirk come across his face as he ran towards them, kicking them in rapid succession back at the demon.

"_What in the-_" The female demon turned, exposing herself from her shell...only to get her seeds slammed into her face several times. "_**Ow**__! Who the hell are you?!_" she screeched glaring down at the two demon hunters. Dante turned around to look at the demon, holding out his arms before placing them on his hips. "Glad I got your attention. Me and my friend here were beginning to feel a little ignored."

"...The hell you mean, _we_?" the black-haired girl muttered folding her arms. "I've dealt with it already." The demon--Echidna--smirked at them as she chuckled darkly. "_You may jest, but the kindest fate I offer is to unify and spend eternity with a child of mine!_" The female demon hid back into her flower then flew at the demon hunters. Dante still held the arrogant smirk, shouldering his sword as Misa jumped out of the way, landing on the ground. She looked around and looked up at Echidna to see the demon hunter's leg dangling out of her mouth.

"Oh damn..."

Misa watched as Dante forced the female demon's mouth apart with his hands and feet; grinning like a moon-struck loon. "As appealing as that sounds, I think I'll pass," he said jumping out and landing by the black-haired girl. Echidna moved back from out of her shell, glaring at the two hunters. "Though a fight every now and again does make life more interesting." He pointed his sword at her. "Don't ya think?" He looked to Misa who shrugged as the gem on her wrist glowed brightly.

"I'd have to agree." A sudden burst of wind came around the black-haired girl, the revealing black (and painful-looking) armor appearing on her body frame; her hair turning red-violet. The white-haired man gaped in awe at Misa's transformation then laughed, holding his face. "I can see why that guy likes you so much..."

"_**If it's this form, then he's shit out of luck.**_"

"_I see....so you __**are**__ her daughter_," the snake/plant demon said. The transformed girl looked at the demon before growling slightly. "_**This woman...are you talking about my birth mother?!**_" Echidna rushed at Misa who jumped out of the way, slicing the demon's side open. The female demon roared in pain only to get a back full of lead from Dante. He looked towards the red-haired girl before dodging the demon by ducking off to the side. "_That mixed breed of a demon. She was a rare breed, that Mirvana. All her spells and power, only second to that of the great Dark Knight..._" The two looked at Echidna with surprised looks on their faces.

"You mean _**that**_ Mirvana?!" Dante exclaimed.

"_**...That's my mother's name?**_" Misa asked.

"_Heh...it won't matter now. You'll both be dead in a matter of seconds!_" The female demon released more of her seeds as random demons appeared. The white-haired man cursed under his breath when he saw the seeds latch onto the demons' backs and pretty much possessed them. The red head held out her armor-covered arm as she rushed at the possessed demons, slashing their backs. The retractable blade came out from the glove and with a yell, Misa slashed down demon after demon.

Dante whistled at the sight before dodging a seed that came at him from behind then slashing it down. Echinda screeched in horror. "_You bastard! You'll pay for that!_"

"Heh...I'd like to see you try," he said holding out his sword at her. "Come on, then!"

--------

After what seemed like an hour of fighting, Misa fired a resounding spell at Echidna which exploded against her body. She screeched loudly and moved back against the Hellgate. "My forest...! My children...!"

Dante shook his head lightly then shot the demon as she exploded near the black gate. "I think that look suits you better," he said holstering the silver gun he held. He glanced at the detransforming Misana who held her head tightly. She moaned gently. "Getting used to the whole demonic transformation, huh?" The black-haired girl rolled her eyes and motioned to the glowing green object near the gate. "Get that."

He shrugged gently, walking over to the object then picked it up. "One down…" The devil hunter absorbed the orb as he suddenly found himself wearing armor on his hands, feet, and lower face. He looked to the armor which glowed in an assortment of colors before smirking behind his mask.

Misa watched Dante perform martial arts moves, destroying the Hellgate in the process. She blinked a few times and sighed lightly. She stood up once he clapped his hands together; getting the dust off them. "…two to go."

"God, do you always show off like that?" she asked him her arms folded over her chest. He frowned at her lightly before grinning like a mad loon. "Always in front of a lady." Dante bowed to her. Misa sighed again then began to walk away. "Whatever. We have to go find the next Gate. So don't drag your ass, Dante."

"Oooh, the little princess knows how to curse now?"

She turned to him, punching at him only to have him dodge it and laughing. "_Shut up!!_" The dark-haired girl looked at the white-haired man before frowning gently. "…You knew my mother? My real mother?" Dante nodded slightly as he sat down on the stone steps. "Yeah, I knew her," he said. "She looked like you, but I think that's because she didn't age….demon blood, really."

"…I see." Misa looked down then closed her eyes. "…What was she like, Dante?"

He scratched at the stubble on his face. "Hnn….she was like you, but a bit crazier and wilder." He then pointed at the girl's breasts. "**They** were bigger, though."

The black-haired girl blushed darkly and covered her chest. "You **pervert!** Did you hit on my Mom?!"

"Only once or twice," Dante answered with a grin.

**~ Chapter 16: End ~**

--------

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! So, Misa learns her mother's true name and how Dante knows her. ;)


	17. Intermission

_**To all of the readers of Hybrid Theory**_:

Sorry for the prolonged updates, but I have been busy as of late. I have thought about rewriting the entire story (at the same time making changes to its back-story). I did not have the game when I began to write the fic at the time, but now I have it and I'm playing through the storyline.

Silly me. ^^;

I have proofread the story--along with the current chapters--and saw a lot of grammar mistakes. Not to mention the paragraphs are blocky.

Also, I will change Misa's name to something more appropriate. "Misana" was the best name at the time due to me watching Death Note. ; So, her name will be "Selene". Her appearance won't change nor will her personality (her clothing might change)...well, hell, mostly everything about her will change.

Other than that, I hope this will not make you change your mind about the story itself; I'll just make it more interesting.

See you later, and keep reading. :)

~_Also Sprach Mina_


End file.
